A Miraculous Horror
by Nayinator
Summary: Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya all settle down to watch a Horror Movie. When Adrien gets cornered by Alya, he has no choice but to reveal to her who he really is. Will Alya tell Adrien who the real Ladybug is? Adrinette scenes. NinoxAlya scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous Short: Horror Movie Scene Part 1**

"Alright guys, you ready for this?" I asked, getting ready to shut off the lights that hung above us. Alya and Nino sat off to one side of Marinette's living room couch, Nino in the far corner with his arm looped around Alya's shoulders loosely. Marinette sat in the middle of the couch holding a large bin of popcorn, shoving a couple pieces into her mouth and giving me thumbs up.

I shut off the lights, giving my eyes a minute to adjust before taking a seat on the other side of Marinette. Alya reached for the remote control and hit play on the movie.

It had been a while since the four of us sat down for a movie. Marinette was always so busy doing whatever she does, and I always got caught up with Chat Noir stuff making it nearly impossible to do anything with Nino. When Alya invited Nino and I to watch a movie at Marinette's, well, I just couldn't resist.

Alya and Marinette had picked out the movie this time, we usually alternated between who would pick. This time, the girls had picked a scary one. It was a remake to an original that I coincidentally watched just the other day, but I didn't complain. The original was good, the remake had to be amazing.

I reached over to Marinette's lap and grabbed a handful of popcorn, shoving the bits into my mouth hungrily. My favorite part about movie night, the snacks. There was a whole row of goodies on the counter that Marinette's parents had made us. Cookies, small cakes, even some homemade chocolates. They were being saved for later.

Alya bumped Marinette's shoulder and leaned over, whispering in her ear. I could only make out a few words.

"Now, girl… man up… if you don't…" Alya went on, but I gave up trying to catch what she was saying. Soon, Nino got involved with the conversation. He looked up and made eye contact with me. I raised an eyebrow, but he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Finally, the girls stopped whispering and the action of the movie started. Marinette set the popcorn bin onto the coffee table in front of her and pulled her knees up to her chin, hugging her legs close to her chest. I watched her eyes filter around the screen nervously.

I leaned over and brushed a strand of hair away from her ear, then got close enough to her ear so that she could hear me over the roar of the tv. My lips tickled her ear as I spoke, "You don't like scary movies?" I whispered. Marinette jumped a little, smiling at me nervously.

"No, I like them, it's just that the gore that really gets to me." She replied in a low voice. Our heads were ducked down, so we could hear each other. My heart seemed to beat a little faster in my chest.

"Not the jump scares?"

Marinette shook her head, "I mean, they catch me off guard, but could you imagine your limbs being torn off? Or your head just being chopped in half but some weird sword? Or even just being cornered with no way out. Scary." Marinette shrunk down into the couch a little bit more, her eyes widening.

It was weird, I never would have taken Marinette to fear such things. I knew for a fact that she didn't mind a little violence here and there, with the way she acted around Chloe. I wouldn't doubt that if she wanted to, she could put up a fight.

I put my elbow up on the back of the couch and touched her nearest shoulder slightly to comfort her. Marinette returned the favor with a small smile.

Our attention returned to the movie and I leaned forwards to grab some more popcorn before leaning back into the comfortable cushions of the couch. We got fifteen minutes into the movie before anything scary happened.

I heard Alya squeal a little, curling up into Nino's side. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, lightly cradling her.

It always made me happy to see the pair together. There was no better pairing in the universe.

Suddenly, someone in the movie screamed a piercing scream and the screen went red with blood. Marinette grabbed a pillow and shoved her nose into it, squeezing her eyes shut. The scene did look gross. The antagonist had practically decorated an entire bedroom in his victim's blood.

I glanced over at Marinette, she seemed to shake a little. I knew if I were her, I would want some comfort too.

I tapped her shoulder and she jumped. Giving her a kind smile, I whispered, "Do you want to know what they made that out of?"

Marinette nodded her head with a sour look upon her face. I continued, "It's made of bubble gum, gel food coloring, and water. The chunks are the gum." Marinette giggled a little.

"Well that makes me feel a little better," she smiled. I watched her a little longer, her brilliant blue eyes focused back on the television. Then, I glanced over at Nino and Alya. Alya had shifted so that she practically lay on top of Nino with his back against the arm of the couch and Alya laying between his legs on her stomach, head resting on his chest. Her feet were shoving Marinette closer to me, close enough that our legs were touching each other's on the couch now. Nino was absentmindedly running his fingers through Alya's hair. When he noticed me looking, he gave me a small wink.

That gave me an idea. I put my arm around Marinette's shoulders and leaned her into my embrace, her warm body pressed into my side, fitting perfectly with my posture. She tensed up for a second, looking at me for reassurance.

"You can relax, I don't bite." I said sweetly. Marinette let out another small laugh and leaned her head onto my shoulder tentatively.

It all felt so right.

 **Hello fellow Miraculousers! This started out as a short and became a story! Super excited to share this one with you guys. I will be releasing 2-3 more chapters this week. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

By the time the movie was over, Marinette and I had nearly fallen asleep.

"Oh my gosh that movie was great!" Alya exclaimed. I jumped a little, Marinette did too, quickly shifting herself so that she sat upright on the couch rubbing her eyes.

The lights flickered on, blinding me. Marinette's sudden absence chilled me to the bone, her warmth had been taken with her. A slight sadness crept up into my heart.

 _Weird,_ I thought.

Alya skipped over to the counter and started picking up goodies. I sat up, making eye contact with Marinette. She seemed to be blushing, a crease from the fold of my t-shirt was etched into her right cheek.

"You must've fallen asleep," I mumbled. I reached out and touched her cheek, running my finger down the mark slowly. Marinette grew bright red.

"I think you did first, you were snoring a little." She giggled.

I dropped my hand back down to my side, "Snoring? You got it wrong, I never snore."

Marinette placed her hands on her hips, "Well, it wasn't really snoring I guess… it was like a really quiet rumbling in your chest. I could only hear it because I was l-laying… on top of… you…" She trailed off as she slowly came to the same realization I just did.

Suddenly, Alya shouted from the kitchen, "Nino and I are going to eat all this food if you two don't hurry up and get out here!"

Marinette made eye contact with me again, I touched the back of my neck nervously.

"She's serious, she'll eat it all if we don't go dish up." Marinette said, the pink color fading from her cheeks.

"We better get up then," I jumped up from the couch, Marinette following in suit, and we ran into the kitchen. I scooped up a couple plates and slid one over to Marinette who gladly took it and started reaching for some deserts. I got myself a little of everything she had to offer.

We sat down at the table, I sat next to Nino and Marinette sat next to Alya.

"The backstory really surprised me," Alya was saying. "I never would've guessed that the kid's parents were in on it."

"The directing was amazing, I mean, the detail that went into this movie was astonishing." Nino pitched in.

"The original was better," I decided, popping a piece of brownie into my mouth. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I mumbled through my food.

"How can you even compare this to the original?!" Alya exclaimed.

"The special effects dude, it's all about the special effects." Nino said.

I wiped my hands on my jeans before responding, "Don't get me wrong, those are great in the remake, but the original was more… authentic. I think practical effects are better in some cases." I made eye contact with Marinette who had been staring at me. When my eyes reached hers she quickly looked back down at her food.

Nino simply scoffed at my comment, but the subject was dropped. Silence filled the room for only a moment before I spoke up again.

"Your parents make amazing food, Marinette."

"T-thanks." She stuttered.

"Marinette makes really good food too," Alya winked at Marinette. "Defiantly a family trait."

We finished up our deserts and still had a half-hour to spare before Marinette's parents returned home. The four of us played a quick card game, then Nino announced that his mom had texted him to return home. I gave him a quick bro-hug goodbye before he and Alya went off on their own to say goodbye to each other. It wasn't long before Marinette and I were completely alone.

"Purring," Marinette muttered to herself.

"What?" I asked. She looked up startled, as if she forgot I was there.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind…" She trailed off, lost in thought. I walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky. The stars were brighter than I had ever seen them before.

"Hey, Marinette,"

"Yeah?" Mari called from across the room.

"You have a balcony, don't you?" I asked. Marinette walked up beside me, standing close. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, above my bedroom. Why?"

"Come on," I grabbed her hand and pulled her up the ladder to her room, grabbing the blankets and pillows off her bed as we headed up to the balcony. Once we were up there I laid out the blanket and arranged the pillows accordingly. When I was finished, I gave Marinette a sweet bow.

"Might I invite you to stargaze, Mi'lady?" I asked. Marinette giggled.

"Mi'lady?"

"Well, yeah…" I trailed off. Marinette walked around the blanket and sat down, patting the spot beside her before leaning back against the pillows.

I lay down beside her and looked up at the brilliant stars, recognizing a handful of constellations right of the bat.

"Wow," Marinette gasped, "They're beautiful."

I turned my head to look at her, her bluebell eyes wide with astonishment. The light sprinkling of freckles across her nose stood out in the dimly lit balcony, contrasting her dark hair. I guess I was staring for too long, because she looked over at me with a little smirk.

"Enjoying the view?" Marinette asked slyly. I smiled.

"I think I'm beginning to."

Marinette shifted a little, turning onto her side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I turned on my side too and wrapped my hand around hers lovingly. That pink blush returned.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours, only stirring when Alya bursted through the trap door.

"There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere. Well this looks comfy, mind if I join?" Alya skirted around me and sat down on the opposite side of Marinette, shoving Marinette closer to me so that she could have some of the pillows that were sprawled out across the deck.

I let go of Marinette's hand and flipped back over onto my back, staring up at the stars.

"Thanks for inviting us out, Alya." I said.

Alya smiled, "Anytime Adrien. Us girls are only a phone call away you know."

I felt my phone go off in my pocket and took it out to view the notification. It was a news alert. My chest tightened as my night job beckoned, feeling torn between not wanting to leave and needing to save Paris. Alya's phone went off too, seconds after mine. She was showing Marinette her screen when I reluctantly stood up and let out a sigh.

"That's my driver, he's waiting downstairs. I'll see you girls on Monday at school." I waved goodbye then climbed back down the ladders. When I got down to the Livingroom, Marinette's parents were just walking through the door.

"Adrien," Sabine said. "Leaving so soon?"

"My drivers waiting for me around the corner," I felt bad lying to Marinette's parents, but I had to keep my alter-ego a secret. I reached out and shook Sabine and Tom's hands gratefully, "Thank you so much for the amazing food and for allowing Nino and I to come over for a movie. We had a lot of fun."

Sabine smiled and instead of shaking my hand, she wrapped me into a warm hug. A mom hug. Emotions swirled through me like a whirlpool, but I fought them back long enough to finish saying my goodbyes and leave the house.

Plagg flew out from behind my button down, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Come on Plagg, we gotta go meet Ladybug."

"Aw, but I'm sleepy!" Plagg complained loudly.

"There will be plenty of time to sleep later-" I got cut off by Alya bursting through the front doors of the bakery. Plagg quickly ducked out of sight.

"Alya?"

Alya ran up to me excitedly. "There's an akuma attack just down the street from here, I _have_ to record this for the Ladyblog! Come on, you're coming with me. Your driver can wait a little, longer can't he?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Alya grabbed my arm without waiting for a response and dragged me through the streets of Paris. We turned the corner towards the akuma attack just as Ladybug appeared at the scene. She dropped down in front of us hurriedly.

"You two need to get out of here, it isn't safe." Ladybug stated. I stared, dumbfounded and unmoving. It was one thing to fight alongside her, but to be on the receiving end of her help was an entirely different story. She basked in the light of the moon, her energy reverberating through her very being.

Alya grabbed my arm again and shoved me off to the side. We crouched down behind a fallen car and Alya took out her phone.

"Wait, Alya, I don't think you should run out into the fire." I said, putting a hand over her phone. Alya looked at me curiously.

"What are you talking about Adrien? I've done this load of time's. I'll be fine." She turned on her camera and started talking to the lens.

I couldn't just leave Alya here, but I couldn't just run off to transform either. I turned away from Alya and looked down at Plagg, keeping my voice low.

"What do we do?"

"You'd have a better chance at protecting her as Chat Noir," Plagg insisted.

"You're right but-"

"What is _that_?" Alya gasped from behind me. I quickly turned around, grabbing her phone to shut off the camera, which had luckily been pointing at the ground and not at me.

"Uh, Alya?" I asked waving my hands in front of her face. She blinked once, then looked up at me, waiting for an explanation. "Well, it's a… hairless cat?" I tried.

"If that's a hairless cat then I'm Ladybug." Alya crossed her arms defiantly. "Wait a second, I think I've seen something like that before…"

I touched the back of my neck nervously, looking at Plagg for help, but he was as lost as Alya. "Fine," I decided. "Plagg, meet Alya, Alya… Plagg…" The pair remained staring at each other.

"What _is_ he?" Alya asked.

"He's aaa… friend."

"He's kinda cute," Alya walked up and scratched Plagg's stomach.

"Hey, that tickles!" Plagg announced. I twisted the ring around on my finger nervously, unsure of how this situation would pan out. A large crashing noise came from in front of us and I looked over the top of the car worriedly. Ladybug was on the ground, the akuma stood over her menacingly. It was now or never.

"Alya," I put a hand on her shoulder. "I have to do something, and I need you not to freak out."

"Okay,"

"Just, don't move. Plagg, Claws Out!" I commanded. Plagg slipped into my ring and I transformed into my alter-ego. Alya stood in front of me with her jaw to the floor.

I looked at her one last time and said, "Don't tell Marinette." then, I jumped over the car twirling my baton through the air, reaching Ladybug just in time to save her from the akuma.

"It's about time you got here," Ladybug teased, standing up. I shuffled nervously.

"I had a bit of a problem… Look out!" The akuma hurled an object towards Ladybug and she tossed her yo-yo through the air to deflect it.

"A problem?" she asked breathlessly.

"Uh, yeah, a big one." I backflipped to avoid the next attack and landed next to the car that Alya was hiding behind. She had her phone out again, videotaping the scene. I glanced at Ladybug who was having some trouble with the akuma, then sprang back into action, throwing my baton through the air like a javelin to protect Ladybug from another attack.

"Thanks, Chat Noir!" Ladybug yelled.

"Do we have a plan?" I called out. The akuma once again knocked Ladybug to the ground, holding a long menacing sword just inches from the tip of her nose. Ladybug grunted as she tried to hold the sword back with her yo-yo.

Carefully and silently, I strolled around to the backside of the akuma, readying my Cataclysm. Ladybug noticed me and smiled widely, knowing exactly what I was planning.

"Hey, buddy," she said confidently. The akuma looked at Ladybug curiously as she carefully tipped the edge of the sword away from her face with a smirk. "What's got you so riled up, hmm?" Ladybug continued to say. The akuma loosened its grip on the sword, allowing ladybug just enough room to slither out from under the sword. I jumped under and slid between the legs of the akuma, switching places with Ladybug while dragging my cat claws along the paved Paris sidewalk. Once the akuma realized what I was doing, it barreled its sword towards me, slicing open my forearm. The ground crumbled away as I stood back on my feet, touching my new cut tentatively.

Ladybug walked up beside me with a smug look on her face, "Nice move, Chat Noir."

"What can I say? I have a sixth sense when it comes to damsels in distress."

"Ugh," Ladybug mumbled. Suddenly, the akuma flew out of the ground and hovered in the air above our heads.

"Thought you could defeat me so easily?" It asked. I looked at Ladybug with an uneasy glace, but she stood with a determined look, swinging her yo-yo through the air.

"Lucky Charm!" She called out. A long metal object with a hook on the end came falling into her hands.

I pointed at it sheepishly. "Don't they use those things in clothing stores? You know, to get the shirts off the top racks?"

Ladybug gave me a funny look but ignored my statement and glanced around the area. Her face lit up with an idea.

"Chat Noir, I need you to give me a boost."

"Anything for you, Puurincess." I squatted down, and Ladybug climbed onto my shoulders. I stood back up slowly, using my cat senses to keep balance, and Ladybug extended the metal arm up into the air. The hook on the end snagged onto the akuma's object and Ladybug gave the metal rod a sharp tug. The object came hurtling down towards the ground.

Ladybug slid off my shoulders and grabbed the object, snapping it in half across her knee.

"Bye bye, little butterfly," she uttered, releasing the pure white butterfly into the Paris sky.

 **Hello Fellow Miraculousers! I am so happy you guys are loving the story so far. Your love always makes me want to write more!**

 **This chapter originally had an alternate ending, and if this chapter and the following chapter don't get very good reviews, then I will probably revert the changes back to the way I originally wrote it. So, if you want me to keep these chapters the way they are, let me know in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

My ring beeped in warning as the world turned back to normal around us. Ladybug slipped her yo-yo back around her waist and put a hand on her hip.

"You better split before you change back," she said.

I walked up to her, bowed, and kissed her hand. When I stood up again, she touched the spot on my arm where I had been cut. A small drop of blood slid out from beneath the skin and ran down my leather suit, dropping with a small splash onto the sidewalk.

I looked up at Ladybug, who had a strange look on her face.

"You okay, Ladybug?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure, I'm… Great. It's just… I was watching a movie earlier, and, well… Blood just isn't really my thing…" She trailed off, shaking her head in embarrassment.

My ring beeped again, nearing its last pad.

I wrapped Ladybug into a tight hug, "I'll be okay, Mi'lady." I assured her. "Cat's always have a way of bouncing back."

"Good, Kitty." Ladybug let go of me, then unhooked her yo-yo from her hip to spring off into the night.

I was able to duck out of the sight of passing civilians just as I changed back. Slipping Plagg a piece of cheese, I quietly rounded the corner of the building and slipped back into the now busy streets of Paris. The first thing I needed to do was find Alya, to be sure that she wouldn't tell a soul about me.

She found me first. I was just beginning to debate on whether I should try to see if she had headed back to Marinette's house when Alya suddenly ran me over in the street, knocking me to the ground.

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over for you..." Alya grabbed my injured arm roughly and dragged me across the street, out of sight from the civilians. When she let go I hugged my arm tightly, whimpering from the pain.

"Ouch, Alya, be careful."

"Man, how did that happen? Here, one sec," Alya reached into her pocket to retrieve a white rectangular box. The box had a large red cross painted on one side of it and the words "First Aide" printed at the bottom. She popped the box open, pulling out some alcohol wipes and gauze.

I prepared myself for the sting as Alya wiped up the cut on my arm and bandaged it up for me.

"Wow, thanks," I whispered.

"Now, you better start explaining yourself, Mr. Agreste." Alya crossed her arms, phone in hand like always.

"I can't really explain," I laughed nervously, "I mean, I'm Chat Noir, that's all there is to it."

"How does Plagg fit into this?"

"Um… well…"

"Oh my gosh, Nino would _freak_ if he found out about this."

"You can't tell him-"

"And Marinette would lose her mind. Chloe though, man I wonder what she would do if she knew you were Chat Noir. Probably build a solid gold shrine." Alya laughed at her own joke. Terror started rising up into my throat, and my panic must have shown on my face because Alya quickly said, "Oh, don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. I may be proud, but I'm no snitch."

I rubbed the back of my neck worriedly, "Uh, good. No one can know. Ladybug doesn't even know who I really am."

"Really?" Alya found a bench and sat down next to it. I sat down next to her uneasily.

"Yeah, it's really important that no one finds out. You finding out about me, wasn't supposed to happen. I don't really know what this could mean for Chat Noir's future."

Alya shoved her phone into her bag and rubbed her hands together.

"You really don't know who Ladybug is?" She asked.

"Not a clue," I leaned my head back to look up at the stars, the same starts Marinette and I had been looking at only an hour before. They still shone bright, brighter than I could ever remember seeing them. One of the stars above me seemed to wink at me, twinkling in the darkness.

"I do," Alya said. That caught my attention. I sat up abruptly, nearly knocking Alya off her side of the bench.

"You know who Ladybug is? She never told me that she told anyone."

"It was an accident that I found out, you _can't_ tell her that I told you that I know who she is."

"Alya, do you…" I cut myself off, thinking for a moment. If Ladybug wanted to tell me who she really was, she would tell me when she was ready. It wasn't okay for me to ask Alya about something so big. "Actually, never mind. If you can keep Ladybug's secret, I can trust you to keep mine too." I stood up tensely and started walking towards the street. I sent a quick text to my driver, letting him know where I was, then turned back to Alya.

Alya crossed her legs and gave me a small nod, "Your secret is safe with me."

That reminded me of something. About a week ago, I had found some fabric in my father's shop and stole it from him with Plagg's help. It wasn't much, but it was enough for what I needed it for.

"Hey Alya," I started, "do you think you could give Marinette something for me? I was going to give it to her tonight but with the akuma attack… I just didn't have time." I pulled out a small pink box from my shirt and handed it to Alya.

"Sure, Adrien. I'm sleeping over at her place tonight, I'll give it to her when I get back."

Suddenly, a car came peeling around the corner, stopping right in front of me. My bodyguard got out of the car and opened my door for me.

I turned back to Alya, "Thanks, I'll see you at school."

"See you at school Adrien." Alya waved goodbye as I got into the car and headed home.

 **Hello fellow Miraculousers! I've got a bonus chapter on the way :) I will post it soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 (Marinette's POV)**

Alya came bursting through my bedroom door, completely out of breath.

"Where were you? If you had been gone any longer, I would've had to change back into Ladybug and search for you!" I scolded.

Alya simply smiled a wide smile and held up a little pink box. "Adrien and I were hiding behind a car when the akuma attacked, he asked me to give this to you."

I grabbed the box excitedly, "Ooh, what is it?"

"I dunno girl, you gotta open it to find out." Alya threw her phone onto my chaise couch and took a seat at the chair at my desk.

I gave the box a hard shake, expecting it to rattle, but it didn't make a single sound. The lid slipped off easily, revealing some white tissue paper.

"Well?" Alya asked. "Go on girl," I ripped apart the tissue paper and picked up the gift with shaking hands.

The gift took my breath away. I rubbed the expensive, silky fabric of a twin set of hair ribbons between my thumb and my finger, loving the softness of it. Each ribbon was plain red, just like the ones I wore now, except these ones had multiple ladybugs crawling up and down each side of the printed silk. When you moved the ribbon, it almost looked as though the ladybugs were dancing back and forth across the fabric.

I dropped the box onto the floor, revealing the present to Alya. "It's beautiful," I whispered.

Alya's mouth dropped to the floor, "Marinette!" she squealed, "those are perfect for you!"

"You don't think that they'll give away my identity if I wear them in public? Wait a second… Do you think Adrien _knows?_ He can't know! Right? I mean how _could_ he know?"

Alya placed a hand on my shoulder with a smile, "Believe me girl, he doesn't know. I'm sure he just thought that you'd like them." Alya reached down and picked up the box, tearing out a piece of paper that had been stuck to the bottom of it that I hadn't noticed before.

"What's that?"

"Looks like a note, here, you read it." Alya traded me the note for the ribbons gently. She placed the ribbons back into the box and returned to her seat at my desk as I unfolded the note.

It read:

 _Marinette,_

 _Found these laying around. Maybe you could put them to some good use?_

 _-Adrien_

I hugged the note to my chest tightly, recalling everything that happened tonight. The movie, the stars, and now the ribbons.

"Do you think he likes me, Alya?" I asked dreamily.

Alya spun around in the pink desk chair and grinned up at me, "He's totally crushing on you. Nino and I saw the way he was looking at you during the movie, that's not a look you give to someone you're just friends with."

I smiled, "Thank you, Alya."

 **Hello Fellow Miraculousers! So, this is the end of this story. But, do not worry! I am starting an outline to a story that will be my longest yet! I will be working on it for the next week or two before I post the first chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy it!**


End file.
